This application incorporates by reference the disclosures of each of the following co-pending applications: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/428,313, entitled “Mounting Bracket System,” filed May 2, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,165, entitled “Film Tensioning System,” filed May 2, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/428,316, entitled “Film Attaching System,” filed May 2, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,228, entitled “Electrical Connectors For Electro-Dynamic Loudspeakers,” filed May 2, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/428,314, entitled “Electro-Dynamic Loudspeaker Mounting System,” filed May 2, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,173, entitled “Conductors For Electro-Dynamic Loudspeakers,” filed May 2, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,164, entitled “Frame Structure,” filed May 2, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,289, entitled “Acoustically Enhanced Electro-Dynamic Loudspeakers,” filed May 2, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,162, entitled “Directivity Control Of Electro-Dynamic Loudspeakers,” filed May 2, 2003; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,243, entitled “Frequency Response Enhancements For Electro-Dynamic Loudspeakers,” filed May 2, 2003.